Prank Gone Right
by ViolateHim
Summary: demon!dean plays a little prank on Sam, who gets help from Crowley, who in this story is still the dungeon, and gets back at Dean and Cas. this is my first one so pointers and such are welcome. I do not own any of the characters in this story. not even a little.


Dean grinned as he filled Sam's hand with whipped cream. He knew that the prank was small, but you have to start somewhere. He conjured a feather and lightly brushed under his brother's nose until Sam mumbled and turned his head. Dean did it again, this time laughing out right as Sam's hand came up and covered his face in white.

Sam woke with a start, cursing as he glared at his laughing brother and wiped his hands on his shirt and used it to wipe his face.

"Oh it is on." Sam declared to his demon brother. Dean just chuckled and disappeared, probably off to a bar. Sam still flinched as he left, not used to his demon turned brother, and stood to take a shower.

.

Dean smirked as he appeared next to the fallen angel, who jumped and looked at him warily.

"How ya doing, Cas?" the demon asked. Cas narrowed his eyes and took a step back from Dean, who had entered his personal space, but the demon just followed him so he sighed and glared at him.

"What do you want Dean?" Cas asked crossly. Dean shrugged.

"Just wanted to know what my favorite angel was doing." He said, eyes flashing black. Cas flinched as the beautiful forest green eyes disappeared. The demon ignored it, eyes seeming to shine. Cas frowned and took a step back, putting his hands on Deans chest to push him away. Dean smirked at the angel's antics, but didn't come any closer. Cas grew uncomfortable when Dean continued to stare at him. He removed his hands.

"What do you want Dean?" Cas asked again. Dean smiled and put his arm around the angel, leading him down stairs. They entered the archives and headed for the back shelves.

"I need help with something. A prank on Sammy." Dean grinned wickedly as he pushed the shelves apart and Cas watched as Crowley sat up more at the sight of the other demons entrance. Dean smiled and nodded to Cas.

"Do you mind?" Cas frowned and looked over at Crowley confusingly.

"Mind what?" he asked. Dean sighed loudly and gestured to Crowley.

"Unchain him from the ground so that we can move him." Cas looked at Dean incredulously before tentatively taking a step forward.

"I think I would like to stay here." Crowley said. Dean eyes flashed and he laughed.

"You don't have a choice. Now hurry Cas, before Sammy gets out of the shower." Cas unlocked Crowley before hauling him up, dragging him out of the Devils Trap before Dean grabbed him and disappeared. Cas jumped as they did, the first stab of doubt entering him mind. Did he do the right thing? Cas shook his head and headed off to the kitchen.

Dean reappeared outside Sam's room, a smirk in place and Crowley tightly held in his hand.

"What are you planning, squirrel?" Crowley asked as Dean disappeared again. He reappeared a second later with a confused Cas, sandwich in hand.

"One more thing, Cas." Dean said, pushing Cas a little into the room. Cas looked back at Dean.

"What?"

.

A few minutes later, Sam came out of the bathroom. Hearing the loud music coming from Dean's room, he came up with a good pay back for the whipped cream. Smiling, he walked into his room and closed the door before dropping his towel and rummaging through his dresser.

"Nice form, Moose."

Sam's eyes widened and he whipped around, hands flying to cover his crotch when he saw Crowley laying back against his head board, chained to the bed. Crowley laughed as Sam's face turned beat red.

"What? How?" Sam stuttered. Crowley shrugged.

"I guess your demon of a brother is bored." he said dismissively. Crowley didn't really care, he was on a soft bed. Sam grew angry.

"Dammit Dean!" he yelled.

Dean laughed where he was lounging on his bed, the angel laying asleep next to him. Dean brushed his fingers through the feather soft locks, smiling softly.

Sam grumbled as he quickly got dressed, trying not to look behind him at the demon on his bed. Sam turned and walked over to Crowley, unlocking him from his bed and started for the door. The chain jerked from his hands and Sam looked back at Crowley, who lifted the bed covers to reveal a Devils Trap drawn onto the bed sheets. Sam cursed at his brother before walking over and cutting through the fabric. Crowley followed him to the door before stopping just inside the threshold. Sam glared at him.

"How many did he put in here? How did he even put them in here?!" Sam growled out. Crowley shrugged.

"Don't know, Moose. He had his pet putting them all up." Sam stared at Crowley before his eyes widened.

"Cas." Sam rubbed his face.

After finding and erasing all of the traps in his room, Sam convinced Crowley to help him.

"Moose you have yourself a deal," Crowley said, "as long as you let me out of that bloody rom once in a while." Sam nodded.

"Yea fine." They walked back down into the dungeon and Crowley walked into the Devils Trap and sat in his chair.

"Ok, start yelling."

.

Dean opened his eyes with a start as yelling could be heard in the dungeon. Cas jumped up next to him, hair in disarray and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly, looking at Dean. Dean didn't say anything, instead wrapped his arm around Cas and brought them down stairs. Cas blushed as Dean walked forward, arm still around him. Dean smirked. They reached the shelves and pulled them apart, revealing Crowley. Dean's smirk grew and he chuckled.

"So Sammy found his present?" Crowley resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As Dean and Crowley conversed, Sam came up behind Cas and dragged him out of the room.

"Sam?" Cas asked in shock. Sam didn't answer him and instead pushed the angel into his brother's room as they came upon it.

"Sam wha-" Cas tried to get to Sam as he stood outside the room. Cas jerked back as he hit a barrier. Cas eyes widened and he looked down. The trap was a mixture of angel and demon, made so that both angels and demons could get caught in it. Cas looked confusingly at Sam as the younger Winchester started to laugh.

"That's for helping Dean lock Crowley in my room." Sam said. He walked back down stairs and left Cas in Deans room. Sam entered the dungeon again to find Dean and Crowley arguing.

"You're a demon! You don't need to stretch anything out, I should know!" Dean was saying.

"Dean." Sam said, interrupting whatever Crowley was going to say. Dean and Crowley turned. Crowley sighed.

"Finally." Dean narrowed his eyes at the younger Winchester. Something was up.

"Sammy, I see you don't like my present." Dean said, false hurt evident in his voice. He grinned and laughed at Sam's flushed cheeks. Sam cleared his throat.

"Cas needs you. He is in your room." San said. Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"Why doesn't he just pop in down here?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. Sam shrugged.

"Look man, I don't know. He said something about a surprise?" Sam shrugged again. Dean eyes flashed and he grinned before disappearing. Sam grinned and walked over to Crowley, unlocking him before they left the room.

.

Dean appeared outside his room to find Cas sitting on his bed, picking at the blanket.

"What's up, Feathers?" Dean asked, smiling. Cas looked up sharply.

"Dean no!" Cas said jumping up. But it was to late, Dean stood in front of him. Cas sighed and Dean looked as him questionably.

"What's up?" Dean watched as Cas rubbed his face and pointed down. Dean followed his finger and found a Devils Trap on the floor, though this one had a few adjustments to it. Dean's eyes widened and he looked at Cas.

"What is this?" he asked. Cas sat back on the bed, taking off his trench coat and tossing it on the ground.

"It's an angels and demons trap. We will not be able to leave without outside help." Cas took off his shoes and tie, leaning back against the headboard. Dean looked confused at first, but then his eyes turned black.

"Sam." He growled. Laughter entered his room and he turned to find Sam standing there with Crowley. Dean glared at them.

"That's for the whipped cream and putting Crowley in my room." Sam said. He was going to keep them there for at least a couple hours. Sam grew uncomfortable though, as the demon Winchester continued to stare at him with his black eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Come on, Crowley." Sam said, walking down the hallway. Crowley raised his eye brows.

"Don't have too much fun, Squirrel." He followed after Sam. Dean growled.

"Come on, Cas. If we try hard enough together maybe we can get out." Though when he turned to look at the angel, he found Cas sleeping, curled up on his side with a peaceful expression. Dean's eyes turned green and his expression softened at the sight. Dean sighed, walking over to the door to shut and lock it. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jeans, sliding in next to the angel. Neither needed to sleep, but bot felt obligated to use the luxury. Dean sighed and watched as his angel mumbled before turning and curling up to Dean's side, snuggling up to him. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas, who threw an arm around Dean and purred in his sleep.

.

Sam cautiously crept back to Dean's room, finding the door shut and locked. He smirked and picked it easily, finding Dean and Cas spooning and smiling in their sleep. Sam quietly reached into his pocket, taking out phone and took a picture. The noise caused the angel to stir so Sam quickly shut the door and retreated back downstairs.

Crowley was sitting in a comfortable chair drinking dull scotch, but he didn't care as long as he wasn't in that blasted room any longer. Sam walked in chuckling, looking as his phone. Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"What's so funny, Moose?" Sam looked up and stretched out his arm, showing Crowley his phone. His eyebrows went higher.

"Blackmail?" Crowley asked. Sam nodded. Crowley took another sip of his scotch, swirling the cup around before looking at Sam, whose thumbs were flying around the small device, a smile on his face. Crowley ignored that and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Moose," Sam glanced at Crowley, who avoided his gaze. "Since the incident in that bloody church," he started slow, "I have felt the need to have food."

Sam blinked before grinning. Grabbing Crowley's chain, he dragged him into the kitchen and sat him down before rummaging through the freezer.

"Do you know what steak is?"

.

Cas woke up by a clicking noise from the door way, but he didn't see anything when he looked. Cas sat up, an arm falling to his lap. Cas looked over at Dean, his face getting warm. Dean shifted and Cas froze, unsure if he should leave or not when Dean turned and hugged him around the waist, burrowing his head in Cas side. Cas eyes widened and he gently laid his hand on Dean's head, brushing the hair on top with his fingers. Dean sighed and squeezed tighter, coming closer.

"What's up, lil bro? Oh! You got the demon tamed? Good job!" Cas' head jerked up at Gabriel's appearance. He stood outside the room, leaning against the door frame, but not enough to get caught in the trap. His expression was happy, though it turned incredulous as he looked at the trap adorning the floor. He smirked.

"So, you're stuck in Dean's room with the demon himself." He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a sucker, tossing it to Cas. "Better start practicing." He winked before disappearing. Cas face was blood red as he stared at the bright cherry lollipop next to him. He swallowed at the images entering his mind, of the sucker being bigger, and much more wanted. Cas was thrust from the erotic images when Dean shifted and mumbled into his side, his lips brushing the fabric. Blood rushed to Cas crotch, turning up his body heat. Dean shifted again and his arm pushed against Cas clothed member. Cas choked down a moan as pleasure shot straight through him and his body stiffened before he could stop it.

Dean's eyes opened quickly on feeling the body he was wrapped around stiffen. Dean looked up at Cas, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong when he felt it. Dean blinked up at Cas as the angels face turned red and he looked away, fiddling with something on the bed. Dean turned his head, coming face to face with the bulge in Cas pants. Dean smirked.

"What brought this on?" Dean asked, meaning to sound cocky but sounding breathy instead. Cas struggle to speak, but another brush of Dean's arm caused a heated moan to slip between is lips. Cas silently cursed at Gabriel.

Dean blinked up at Cas, shocked as the moan left those pure lips. Dean's own member twitched in his pants and he sat up. Dean found Cas hand running over a sucker. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Where did the candy come from?" Dean asked quietly. Cas was panting a little as he looked at Dean. Dean stilled as the dark blue heated orbs locked on him. Ignoring the swallow of Dean's throat, Cas shook his head and tried to get control of his emotions.

"Gabriel." Cas said, lifting up the sucker. Cas studied the candy, unsure if he wanted to eat it or not. Dean watched Cas as he removed the candy wrapper and slowly licked the sucker, causing Dean's jeans to tighten. Dean's eyes went wide as Cas smiled and engulfed the red treat. He closed his eyes and moaned out his happiness, smiling around the stick. Dean palmed the bulge in his pants, keeping his eyes in Cas.

Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean. Dean's eyes were black, though Cas swore he saw lust in the depths. Cas felt his face heat up as Dean's eyes clawed at his vessel, trying to pierce through the many layers that Cas was wearing. Dean's eyes changed back to green and he locked eyes with Cas, face tinted red and breathing puffing out quicker. Cas moaned a little at the erotic sight before him, flushing dark as the sound escaped his lips.

Dean lost it at the moan, watched as his deep blue eyes filled with lust. Dean growled and swung into Cas lap, thighs on either side of Cas' hips. Cas yelped in surprise and the candy fell from his lips. Dean tossed the sucker aside before it could stick to him and he ran his hands up Cas chest slowly, forest locked with the sea as the shirt rides up, revealing miles of unmarked skin. Dean smirked and pushed his fingers into Cas hair, pulling his mouth up and kissed him fiercely. Cas froze for half a second before Dean ran his tongue on Cas lips, asking for entrance. At Cas' moan, Dean dove in, mapping out Cas mouth and committing it to memory.

Cas has never had anyone's tongue down his throat, even with Meg that didn't happen. He finds that he likes it. He likes it a lot. Dean moaned into his mouth and Cas fisted his shirt in his hands, gasping as Dean bit his bottom lip. Cas body was quickly heating up, pleasure shooting down to his erection. Dean kissed down Cas neck, biting and nipping and marking him. Cas arms shook from holding himself up and after a vicious bit to the meat on his shoulder, Cas moaned and fell onto the bed. Dean snickered and Cas glared at him before his eyes turned wide and he moaned out as Dean started to circle his hips into Cas. Cas gasped and squirmed and shivered as pleasure racked his body.

Dean moaned into Cas neck as he swirled his hips around, enjoying the sounds coming from the angel beneath him. Dean felt Cas thrusting start to stutter and forced himself to stop. Cas whimpered and helplessly thrust up, only for Dean to hold down his hips. Cas opened his eyes at Dean, a pleading look on his flushed face.

"Dean please." Cas whimpered out.

Dean moaned as his dick twitched in his pants at the sight of Cas. His eyes were blown wide with lust, his deep blue eyes nearly black with pleasure. His hair was sticking up all over his head. Dean fitted his hand over Cas cheek before bringing his lips to line up with Cas as his hands found the angels perky nipples, twisting and pulling them. Cas jerked and arched his back into Deans hands as he groaned loudly. Dean moaned as Cas hips came up and pressed into Deans clothed erection.

Cas was getting impatient, he snapped his fingers and left them both in their boxers. Cas moaned as his chest rubbed up on Deans, who had started to kiss, suck and lick his way down Cas chest, causing him to shiver. Dean stopped at the top of Cas boxers, nibbling on his hip bone and running his hands up and down Cas thighs. Cas writhed as Dean bit into top of the boxers, taking them down with his teeth, eyes locked with Cas.

Dean hungrily looked at Cas member, watching as precum pushed out. Dean licked his lips and lightly dragged his tongue from base to tip, swirling around the head. Cas choked moans egging Dean on to close his mouth around the head, sucking and swirling it around him mouth. Cas cried out and started to thrust up into Deans mouth. Dean lay an arm across Cas hips and stilled them. Cas whimpered out and moaned as Dean deep throated him. He let precum run over his tongue before leaning back and the member pooped out from between his lips.

Cas nearly came with the look on Deans face. His eyes lust filled and big, lips red from sucking and hair messed up from Cas hands running through it. Dean conjured up some lube and squirted some onto his fingers, warming them up. Dean moved Cas legs apart, looked to make sure that it was ok. Cas nodded his head quickly, grabbing his legs and bringing them up to his chest. Dean's heated eyes zeroed in to Cas twitching entrance, watching it convulse before rubbing his finger against it. Cas eyes rolled back and he bit into his bottom lip as Dean slowly pushed it in. Dean started to thrust the digit in and out, rubbing the walls and crooking the finger.

"Relax." Dean said gruffly, entering another finger. He spread his fingers apart and watched as Cas face filled with discomfort and a little pain. He didn't stop, but instead started to thrust faster. Cas eyes flew open and he moaned loudly as Deans fingers rubbed up on a bundle of nerves. Dean smirked and added a third finger, pumping quickly and watched Cas fuck down on them. Dean's other hand shot down and he pulled and tugged on his erection. Dean stopped and pulled out, chuckling as Cas tried to follow his fingers. He whimpered and opened his eyes, blue orbs begging. Dean wasted no time in slicking up his dick and pushing into Cas waiting entrance. Cas moaned and hissed in pain, digging his nails into his calf. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas roughly, trying to distract him from the pain. Dean opened his mouth and rubbed over Cas tongue soothingly as he fully sheathed himself into Cas. Dean breathed hard, forcing himself not to start thrusting until Cas was ready.

"Dean. Move." Cas said roughly.

Dean slowly pulled out and pushed back in, moaning as the surrounding heat contracted around him. Cas moaned in pleasure, letting go of his legs to wrap them around Dean's hips, using his heels to pull him in deeper. Dean got the hint and started to go faster, grabbing onto Cas hips and pounding into him. Cas eyes widened and he cry out in pleasure.

"Dean t-there! Right there!" Dean angled more and pounded into him, Cas moaning with each thrust, driving Dean crazy. He kissed Cas and nipped at his lips, panting into his mouth. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas erection and started to jerk him off, sucking at Cas neck. He cried out Dean's name and came all over Dean's hand and his stomach.

"F-fuck. Cas!" Dean moaned as Cas walls tightened on his shaft, coming with a loud moan into his angel.

Cas body shook with pleasure and he blinked to clear his eyes. Dean collapsed on top of him, wrapping his arms around Cas and snuggled close, sighing into his chest. Getting his breathing under control, Dean pulled out and winced as Cas flinched a little. Dean lay down beside Cas, pulling him to his side. Cas turned into him and buried his head into Deans chest, sighing as Dean covered them with a blanket, pulling him closer before sleep pulled at Cas and he closed his eyes, vaguely feeling a soft kiss being placed on top of his head.

.

Gabriel chuckled as he left the angel in Dean's room, humming as he took a sucker from his pocket. He headed for the library to check up on his favorite giant.

"This is a stupid game." Gabe heard a familiar voice say. Gabe entered the library to find Sam and Crowley playing a game of cards. Sam shook his head and Crowley sighed, tossing his hand into the table in frustration.

"I actually want to go back down to the dungeon." Crowley stated, scowling. Gabriel laughed and both heads swiveled to face him. Crowley looked relieved.

"There, now you have a mouse to play with. I'm going to return to my solitude." With that Crowley disappeared. Gabriel laughed as Sam rolled his eyes and tossed his cards aside as well.

"He is just mad that I kept beating him." Gabriel laughed.

"Serves him right." At Sam's confused face, Gabe shrugged. "He deserves to lose." Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel smiled. "So, how is my Sammy doing?" Sam blushed and glared at the nickname. Gabe smirked and sat down in Sam's lap, straddling him. Sam's face turned red and he lay his hands on Gabriel's waist. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him.

"What did you do today, Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked as he braided his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. Gabriel leaned forward and latched into Sam's neck, nibbling and tasting the skin. Sam hummed and Gabe chuckled before biting a little harder. Sam gasped and pulled Gabe closer.

"Um…." Sam couldn't remember what the question was. Gabe chuckled into Sam's skin and marked him. Sam groaned and started to knead Gabe's hips. "I uh, played a prank. On Dean. And Cas." Sam felt Gabriel grin against his neck before he had a mouth full of Gabe. Sam moaned as Gabe wrapped his tongue around his own, his hands moving up Gabe's sides under his shirt. He felt Gabe shiver from the lite caress, moaning a little into Sam's mouth. Then Gabe started to roll his hips, jerking them just right that Sam moaned out loud as his rising cock got rubbed deliciously. Gabe moaned and pressed closer. Sam leaned back a little to take off Gabe's shirt before attacking his neck. Gabe moaned and continued to roll his hips, moaning again as Sam nibbled on his neck. Sam's hands trailed over Gabe's chest and tweaked his nipples, causing a moan to escape Gabe's lips. He grazed down and into the back of Gabe's pants, settling his cheeks into his palms. Gabe shivered again and Sam gave the cheeks a quick squeeze, causing Gabe to jump slightly before pushing more into his hands. Sam kissed him again. Gabe sighed into the kiss and bunched up Sam's shirt before pulling it over Sam's head and tossing it over his shoulder. Gabe hands ran up Sam's chest, leaning forward to capture his lips again.

A loud moan echoed down the hall from Dean's room. Sam's eyes widened and his face turned darker. Gabe chuckled.

"Looks like we are not the only ones having fun." Gabe said, before kissing him and flying them to Sam's room.

Sam grunted as Gabriel's weight settled on top of him. Gabe straddled Sam's hips, eyes eating up his chest as his fingers trailed over his hardening nipples. Sam bit back a groan as the digits started to twist the buds around. Gabriel smiled as Sam started to writhe underneath him. He stopped and leaned down, capturing Sam's lips with his own, tongue shooting out to duel. Sam's hands gripped onto Gabe's hips and started to grind them down, causing a moan to rip from their throats as Sam's tongue started to dominate the kiss. But Gabriel had other plans.

He let Sam get the upper hand before grabbing onto Sam's hands and pinning the above his head. Sam leaned out of the kiss and looked up at his hands in one of Gabriel's. Gabriel's other hand started to feel a trail of goose bumps down Sam's chest. Sam started to pant, twisting his hands to try and get them out of Gabe's grip.

"Gabe. Please." He begged, tugging his hands. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam until he couldn't breathe before kissing his jaw and neck, leaving a nice red mark before heading down his chest. He took a nub between his teeth and lightly biting down before licking it. Sam moaned and arched into his mouth, tugging again on his hands. Gabe chuckled and snapped a tie into his hand before tying Sam's hands to the headboard. Sam whimpered and Gabe tongued him until the bulge in his jeans became prominent.

Gabriel kissed back down Sam's chest and stopped at the edge of his jeans, before tucking his fingers into the hem and tugging them down along with his underwear. Sam's erection bobbed into view, precum pulsing out and head swollen. Gabriel unconsciously licking his lips, causing the member to twitch.

.

Sam looked down at the archangel between his legs, watching as Gabe licked his lips. Electricity seemed to shock down to his dick and he repressed another moan. Gabe took Sam's member into his hot hand and locked eyes with him.

"What would you like me to do, Sammy?" Gabriel asked breathlessly. Sam moaned as Gabe started to jerk him off.

"Please, Gabe." He panted out. Sam jerked his hips up with Gabriel's hand before Gabe held them down. Sam whimpered and bit his lip to try and keep quiet. Gabriel smirked.

"Oh don't try and keep those sexy sounds in." he said before licking Sam from base to tip. Sam moaned and tugged on his restraints, hips jerking in their hold. Gabe smiled and engulfed the head, swirling his tongue around and quickly deep throating the pulsing member. Sam moaned loudly. Gabe smiled around the dick in his mouth, precum pulsing unto his tongue. With a loud yell, Sam slipped his restraints and quickly grabbed Gabriel's head, pulling it off of his erection and bringing it up to connect them. Gabe moaned into the heated kiss, Sam taking the opportunity to remove Gabriel's pants. Sam sat up, Gabriel in his lap. He pulled away, panting.

"Lube?" he asked with a blush. Gabe smiled and snapped some up. Sam hesitated.

"Who…?" Sam trailed off. Gabriel cocked his head.

"What would you like?" Gabriel asked in a rare show of submission. Sam searched his eyes and shrugged, face red.

"Well, you know how to do this." He said, averting his eyes. Gabriel smiled, taking Sam's chin in his hand.

"Just relax, Sammitch." Gabe kissed him again and lay him back down. Sam slowly parted his legs and Gabe sat up, rubbing them. He opened the lube with a pop and poured some onto his fingers.

"Just relax." He said, circling Sam's twitching hole. Sam moaned lowly and Gabe slowly pushed a finger in, pumping it. Sam tensed at the intrusion, though he loosened up as the uncomfortable sensation went away. Gabriel added another finger and began to scissor him, still pumping them in and out. Sam started to moan and roll with the movement. Gabe started to curl his fingers, searching. Sam opened his mouth in surprise and moaned loudly. Gabriel grinned, adding another finger.

Sam was pushing down on the fingers harder, trying to make them go in deeper. Gabe took his fingers out and chuckled as Sam whimpered and moving his hips around. Gabe quickly poured lube onto his raging erection and pushed into Sam's entrance. Sam moaned in pain and pleasure, grabbing onto Gabriel's hands, which were on Sam's hips. Gabriel stopped when he was completely sheathed. Pleasure was coursing through Gabriel but he waiting for Sam's go ahead.

Sam wrapped his legs around Gabriel's hips, pushing him in deeper, moans erupting from them both.

"Move." Gabriel didn't wait to be told twice. He pulled out and snapped back in. they moaned and he did it again, until a steady rhythm was made. Sam moaned and pulled Gabe to his chest, arching up to try and get him closer. Gabriel moaned into Sam's neck and bit down, making a darker mark than the first. He changed his angle and smiled when Sam gripped him tighter and moaned louder as he pounded into Sam's prostate.

Gabriel reached down and stared to jerk Sam off in time with his thrusts. Sam moaned louder and came, covering his stomach and chest. Gabriel moaned as Sam clenched down on him and followed a second later, filling Sam up. Gabe pulled out and collapsed on Sam's chest, panting into his neck. Sam shakily wrapped his arms around him and turned so that they were side by side. They lay like that for a few minutes before Gabriel snapped away the mess. Sam looked down at his bare chest and chuckled.

"That was amazing." He breathed quietly. Gabe hummed and pet Sam's head, who snuggled into Gabe's chest. Sam closed his eyes and was out in a minute, snoring lowly. Gabe smiled and pulled the covers up and around them before slipping into the luxurious sleep that he rarely got to indulge in.


End file.
